Rose Arc
by Dragonscries
Summary: Some fluffy Rose Arc oneshots, featuring the little rose and the white knight. Takes place in a variety of times and/or places. No chronological order unless stated.
1. Chapter 1

**A little oneshot, from before Beacon falls (and after initiation).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, they wouldn't call their scrolls "scrolls."**

* * *

Ruby Rose was fine.

She just had a pounding headache, an above-normal temperature, and a stuffy nose. She _might_ also be the slightest bit drowsy too.

Team RWBY was walking down the hall to breakfast. Ruby sniffled, ignoring Yang's concerned look and Weiss' brief, but worried glance. Blake, as usual, had her nose stuck in a book.

"Hey Rubes, you sure you're fine?"

"Yang! For the fourth time, I'm not a little kid anymore! It's just a little fever!"

"Woah there sis, no need to explode! I was just asking!"

"I'm perfectly fine, so overprotective..." grumbled Ruby as she stomped forward, a childish pout on her face. Weiss walked faster to keep up, while Yang turned to the last member of team RWBY, a grin on her face.

"Blake! You better _cat_ up!" Blake glared up at the snickering blond.

* * *

Team RWBY sat themselves next to team JNPR, each with their own trays of food. Team JNPR looked up briefly, then Jaune continued talking.

"Great! More people to ask for opinions."

"Wazzah?" was the ever-so-eloquent response that came out of Ruby's mouth, as she looked up from her third cookie (she had eaten the first two while in line).

"Which do you think are better, pancakes dipped in hot sauce or pancakes dipped in dressing?" Jaune asked. Yang snorted with laughter.

"How did this come up?" Yang inquired, chuckling.

"Well, uh, Nora started it?"

"She wanted to know which would be better to put on her pancakes if she ever had to choose." Ren clarified. "I believe it has to do with a reoccurring dream of hers."

"Yeah, well, if you keep finding yourself in the Forever Fall Forest with pancakes and a bottle of each, you'd want to know which to put on your pancakes!" In response to Nora's outburst, Blake looked up from her book.

"Why not just collect sap?"

Jaune and Nora just stared as if Blake had suggested world domination. Ren sighed, and Pyrrha had a somewhat strained smile as she held back from laughing.

"Nora, why didn't you think of that?"

"You didn't think of it either!"

"Ren! Why didn't you tell us?!"

Ruby winced as the loud voices increased the pounding in her head. Unfortunately for her, Yang noticed.

"Sis, are you really sure you're fine?"

"Yang..." Ruby glared at her sister. Or tried. She knew that she probably looked more like a kid throwing a tantrum, but apparently Yang decided to humor her.

"Fine!" Yang exclaimed, throwing her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Ruby sighed, then put up a cheery smile. "So, it's Saturday. What's everyone going to do?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "The library, of course. I have to study."

"Blake?"

"Library too."

"Huh," Ruby turned to Ren next. "What about you, Ren?"

"He's helping me with baking! More pancakes!" Came the excited voice of the ginger girl sitting next to him.

"What about you, Pyrrha?" The redhead smiled.

"I plan to train until this afternoon. Afterwards, I believe I'll join Weiss and Blake in the library." Came the redhead's reply. Yang perked up.

"Ooh, can I join? The training, I mean. Not the library. Got some other things to do too."

"I don't see a problem." Pyrrha said, nodding. Ruby grinned, headache momentarily forgotten.

"Can I come too?!" Immediately, Yang rounded on Ruby, a frown on her face.

"No. You're going to be resting. It's the least you can do, since I know you'll refuse to visit the infirmary." Ruby pouted.

"Please?"

"No."

"Grrr..." Ruby stood up abruptly, wincing as her headache returned in full power, and left, disposing of her trash before heading to her team's dorm.

In the hallway, Ruby stumbled and fell as team CRDL shoved past her on their way to the cafteria. She sniffled as her nose began to bother her again.

"You OK?"

Ruby whirled around, seeing a friendly knight.

"Jaune! Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." He said, eyebrow raised and a worried expression on his face.

"Yep! I'm good. Watcha doing?" Ruby asked as she stood up.

"Well, before, nothing. Now though, after that, I decided that I'll walk you to your room." Ruby opened her mouth, about to protest, only to let out a high-pitched sneeze. She blushed.

"Fine..." Jaune smiled at her answer.

"Good."

They walking in silence for a while, Ruby growing sleepier as they walked, until Jaune was essentially guiding Ruby to her dorm. They stopped in front of the bunk beds, and Jaune nudged Ruby awake.

"Ruby?"

"No Weiss, just five more minutes..."

"Ruby."

"I almost have the cookie..."

"Ruby!"

"AAAHHH! I wasn't sleeping, Professor Oobleck!" Ruby yelped, before looking around, blinking and sniffling. "Uhhh..."

Jaune smiled at her. "Come on, Ruby. You just have to climb up to your bed."

Ruby, having gotten her bearings, leaped up, and with a burst of her semblance, landed in her bed.

"Thanks, Jaune." Jaune gave a nod and a smile.

"You're welcome."

Jaune turned to leave, but was stopped by a small voice.

"Jaune?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Could, you... umm... readmeastorycausethat's-" Jaune winced under the (quiet) verbal assault before holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"H-hold on Ruby, slow down a bit."

Ruby shifted in her bed nervously, her head hanging off the edge to look at Jaune. "W-well, Yang reads me books and stories when I'm sick, and was hoping that you could, um, maybe read to me?" Jaune reached up and patted her head. She pouted back at him.

"Alright Ruby. Any story in particular?" Ruby paused for a moment, thinking before replying.

"The Four Maidens!"

Jaune nodded. "Ok. Give me a second." Pulling out his scroll, he quickly found a written version of the story. "Once upon a time, there was an old wizard. He hid himself inside his hut everyday, and never came out, using his magic to live. But one day, four young girls came to his hut. They convinced him to come out, and showed him the joys of life. Spring-" Jaune was interrupted by a soft snore. Looking up, he found that Ruby had fallen asleep, her head still dangling off the side of the bed, a peaceful smile on her face.

Jaune smiled at the sight, pocketing his scroll and moving Ruby's head so that she wouldn't wake up with a stiff neck. He walked to the door, pausing right before it and turning around.

"Sweet dreams, Ruby." He turned back and walked out, locking the door behind him. He didn't see how the little flower's smile grew just a bit at his voice.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know that in RWBY Chibi, Taiyang gives Ruby cookies, milk, video games, and motivational posters as a cure for sickness. But seeing as Ruby loves stories, and Yang loves her sister, it makes sense that Yang would tell stories when Ruby was sick. And Jaune has seven sisters. He'd probably know how to tell stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. If I did, I would've found a way to make a real can of "People Like Grapes" soda. Then I'd guzzle it.**

* * *

Out of Aura

Jaune Arc knew he wasn't the best fighter.

Sometimes, he wondered how he was still in Beacon.

But this was just a reason to become better. He had a dream, and he was going to pursue it.

That's why he was training, once again, in the middle of the night, long after the curfew. Yes, he'd probably be sleepy, tired, and irritable the next day. Would he stop? No.

After all, the clock in the training room read 12:00 A.M. He had slept much later before.

He stumbled slightly over a defeated robo-beowolf, barely sliding underneath the claws of the robo-ursa he was fighting, before slicing up with Crocea Mors. The ursa was decapitated, and a buzzing sound signaled a break. He gasped, finding his way to a bench and practically collapsing on it.

The training room was a rather large place. It was modeled after the Amity Coliseum (though the training room was smaller). In addition to the combat area, there was a rectangular resting station, with benches and a water fountain. A couple weights were in a corner (of the resting station, duh, circular arenas don't have corners), and the other corner had a punching bag.

Jaune watched as the robo-ursa, as well as the other bots he had been fighting, were dragged away by cleaning bots. He knew that by tomorrow (or today?), the bots would be fixed. All of the robotic Grimm were designed to have one weak spot that was also easy to repair. It was so that students could learn the weak points of the Grimm, while the staff didn't have to worry too much about wasting money for new training dummies.

Groaning, Jaune stood and entered the "battle section," starting the next wave of bots. As the overhead system announced "Wave 4: BEGIN!," they charged at him. He ducked under a beowolf's swipe and deflected a boarbatusk's charge on the left with his shield. The impact disorientated him, however, so the beowolf in front of him's next strike hit him straight on. A yellow flashing at the corner of his eye warned him of his low aura levels, but he focused on his enemies, not even bothering to check his aura in the display above. A beowolf charged, but Jaune raised his aching arm and cut the beowolf down. As he did so, however, more beowolves moved. He was surrounded.

As two beowolves leaped at him from different sides, Jaune's mind flashed back to Ren. He had seen the martial artist do some kind of shockwave move before with his aura. Perhaps Jaune could replicate the feat?

In that split second when Jaune felt and pushed his aura out, he knew something was wrong. He felt utterly exhausted - and the display above showed that, his aura going from yellow to a flat 0. He saw the bots' eyes go dark in response to the lack of aura, but their claws were still outstretched, and while one set of claws was deflected by his armor, the other set hit him in the back of his head. For a moment, Jaune felt immense pain, before he blacked out.

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes. There was something wrapped around his forehead. Where was he?

White walls, white curtains, white bed (that he was resting on), white sheets - the infirmary?

He blinked when he noticed the little reaper in black and red, sitting in a chair, head in her arms, and her arms on the bed. She was fast asleep.

He heard the squeak of a door being opened. A nurse walked by - or he assumed it was the nurse, by the white uniform and hat - , and stopped when she noticed Jaune.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Jaune groaned. "Yep. What happened?"

The nurse frowned. "You used up all of your aura. Not only that, but you somehow received a blow to the back of your head. As luck would have it, Ms. Rose was getting a cup of milk. If it weren't for her," she nodded to Ruby, "you could've died, bleeding out on the floor."

"Oh."

The nurse snorted with laughter. "That's all you have to say?" She raised her hand to cut Jaune off when he opened his mouth to object. She smiled, and said, "Well, you're here now. You might want to apologize to your friend - you must have given her quite a fright. Besides, she clearly cares about you. She stayed here all night, after she found you and carried you here. Fortunately, today is Sunday. There are no classes." She began to walk off. "I have a couple forms to fill out, so I'll be going now."

As the nurse left the room, Jaune looked at his fellow leader. She was dressed in her pajamas, but had her cloak on her as well. She was sleeping peacefully, snoring lightly. She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'cookie.' He ruffled her hair and relaxed in the infirmary bed, waiting for her to wake up so he could explain what happened.

"You're a good friend, Ruby."

"Cookie."

"Ow! That's my hand!"

* * *

 **With how much Jaune trains and how determined he is, I wouldn't be surprised if Jaune snuck out to train. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Jaune had been injured multiple times.**

 **Ruby's cookie obsession was just for fun.**

 **As a side note, it is very unlikely that Jaune and Ruby will do anything that is undeniably romantic. Ruby and I don't have a single romantic bone to share with each other, and Jaune probably doesn't have the experience. Most of this stuff will be friend-friend. I might do something where they confess if prompted, but don't count on it.**


End file.
